Hermanos estúpidos
by Scarlet.D
Summary: *Entonces, cierto día, sucedió. Sasuke ahora lo reconocía como el momento crucial que cambió todo.* Oneshot, MinatoxItachi, yaoi, UA. Para Kea.


Esto va dedicado con mucho cariño a **Kea Langrey**, que por alguna razón que escapa a mi lógica pensó en esta pareja y comenzó a adorarla xD no quería hacerlo universo alterno pero al final no se me ocurrió otra cosa *se patea* besos, espero que te guste oXo

* * *

**Hermanos estúpidos**

—¿Ya estás listo?

Sasuke levantó la mirada de la pequeña libreta que tenía sobre el escritorio y parpadeó hacia su hermano mayor.

—Hmm, aún no termino. —Frunció el ceño. Itachi hizo lo mismo pero de manera menos perceptible.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Sasuke se contuvo de suspirar. No, no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda. Lo único que requería para terminar su tarea escolar debidamente era una cantidad de tiempo adecuada. Y llevaba apenas quince minutos dedicándose a ello; en verdad no creía exigir demasiado.

—No —dijo con firmeza, y volvió a bajar la mirada para atender las operaciones algebraicas que estaban escritas en el papel, picando con la punta del lápiz la esquina de la hoja mientras hacía las cuentas mentalmente.

Itachi apretó ligeramente los labios, dio la media vuelta y desapareció a la estancia contigua, tan sólo para volver dos minutos después y preguntar una vez más a su hermano si ya estaba listo. Sasuke respondió de la misma manera que había hecho previamente y el guión se repitió en dos ocasiones más.

Finalmente, para alivio de Itachi, Sasuke terminó. El menor sabía que el mayor tenía que haber notado que se había tardado en exceso y que había sido intencional, pero por supuesto no era algo que fuera a señalar. Sasuke lo estaba poniendo a prueba y la fuerte sospecha de eso era suficiente para hacer sentir a Itachi incómodo.

Sasuke guardó su libreta y la metió en su mochila, para enseguida colgarse ésta al hombro. Itachi ya lo esperaba en la puerta, sacudiendo el llavero entre sus manos para apurar al otro con el molesto tintinear.

—Ya voy —replicó Sasuke, gruñendo, y corrió para atravesar la puerta. Itachi salió de inmediato tras él y dejó la casa cerrada.

Caminaron en silencio las pocas cuadras que los separaban de su destino. Sasuke se mantuvo siempre un paso tras el mayor, dirigiéndole miradas acusatorias cada tanto de segundos. Itachi lo ignoró todo el tiempo.

Llegaron, atravesaron el pequeño jardín y antes de que siquiera lograran alcanzar el timbre, la puerta fue abierta abruptamente desde el otro lado para revelar a un sonriente chico de cabellos dorados y alborotados que les exhortó a pasar. Sasuke se filtró adentro y se adelantó dejando a Itachi en compañía de su contemporáneo.

Encontró a Naruto desparramado en el sofá de su sala viendo algún programa televisivo de insustancial contenido que, por alguna razón misteriosa, lo hacía reír a carcajadas. Sasuke arrojó su mochila en la cara del rubio para luego robar el control de la televisión.

Naruto farfulló algunos insultos que Sasuke ignoró desfachatadamente mientras ocupaba el otro extremo del sillón.

—Hey, chicos, tranquilos —advirtió amablemente el mayor de los hermanos Namikaze. Naruto se enfurruñó y guardó silencio, encogiéndose con brazos cruzados en el sillón. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Minato, y luego sus ojos suspicaces se posaron brevemente sobre su hermano, que observaba la escena ubicándose un paso tras el rubio.

—Itachi y yo iremos a mi habitación. Toma, Naruto. —Extrajo un par de billetes de su bolsillo y se los ofreció a su malhumorado hermano. El chico tomó el dinero con desgane.

—Pidan una pizza, ¡pero dejen algo para nosotros!

Naruto se alegró con mágica inmediatez y asintió para enseguida ponerse de pie e ir en busca del teléfono. Empezó a fantasear inmediatamente en queso derretido regándose por los bordes de deliciosa masa decorada con brillantes círculos de pepperoni.

—Sasuke, no causes problemas. —El aludido rodó los ojos hacia arriba en hastío ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, y mientras su dedo pulgar continuaba presionando de manera poseída el botón para cambiar de canal, el joven intentaba contorsionar su cuello hasta límites insospechados para apreciar al par de chicos mayores mientras subían por las escaleras.

Una vez que aquellos desaparecieron de su campo visual, Sasuke buscó con la mirada a su distraído amigo que, a algunos metros de distancia, se entretenía ordenando lo que sería su cena. Naruto movía las manos emocionadamente al hablar contra la bocina, y había un chispeo ansioso en su mirada que robó una pequeña sonrisa indulgente a Sasuke.

Aquél seguramente no tendría ni idea.

Pero Sasuke se había ocupado la última semana exclusivamente a observar. Un mes atrás, Naruto le había rogado por ayuda para pasar los exámenes y después de días de acoso y múltiples intentos de chantaje, el joven Uchiha finalmente fue orillado a acceder cuando el taimado rubio llamó por teléfono a su madre para presentarle su lamentable caso.

La mujer, conmovida y convencida de que a su hijo no le caería mal contagiarse de la energía positiva de Naruto, había obligado a Sasuke a ir a casa de su necesitado amigo diariamente para estudiar juntos, y había insistido en que Itachi se comportara como un correcto hermano mayor y lo acompañara.

Después de algunos segundos actuando como si hubiera tenido otra opción, Itachi había aceptado con el mismo suspiro resignado que siempre hacía aparición cuando se trataba de complacer alguna petición de su madre.

Después de la primera visita, Itachi le había advertido a Sasuke que más valía que Naruto no reprobara porque no le parecía justo desperdiciar sus tardes de esa manera, y había dejado en claro que el constante buen humor de Minato le sacaba de quicio, así como la persistencia por socializar con él que mostró en esa ocasión.

Entonces, cierto día, sucedió. Sasuke ahora lo reconocía como el momento crucial que cambió todo.

Una tarde, Minato, en vez de dejar que Itachi se aburriera en la sala esperando a su hermano menor, lo invitó a su habitación para que lo ayudara con un proyecto escolar cuyos detalles permanecieron sin revelar. Itachi había accedido con renuencia, y un gesto incómodo tan sutil que sólo su hermano notó. Pero, horas después, cuando era momento de irse y el mayor finalmente bajó las escaleras, Sasuke sufrió por primera vez la impresión de que alguna catástrofe acababa de acontecer.

Por más que trató de definirlo, en ese momento no logró especificar lo que había cambiado, fue sólo una sensación general que sufrió al posar los ojos sobre su hermano. Sin embargo, día a día, con cada nueva visita y a un ritmo vertiginoso, comenzó a descubrir pequeñas confirmaciones que alimentaron miles de posibles escenarios de características escandalosas en su cabeza.

De un día para otro, era Itachi quien le apuraba para ir a casa de los Namikaze. Y todo se tornó más evidente después del fin de semana pasado; habían rendido el último examen el viernes anterior y desde entonces Itachi fingía amnesia al respecto... Lo seguía llevando a casa de Naruto como si el par realmente tuviera algo que hacer.

A su atolondrado amigo no parecía molestarle su injustificada presencia, normalmente se entretendrían con videojuegos, programas insulsos de televisión o alguna película violenta, y en ocasiones Naruto copiaría su tarea, así que resultaba conveniente para este último. Y mientras tanto Sasuke se preguntaba si Minato sería tan estúpido como Itachi para no percatarse de que estaban dejando varios detalles olvidados alrededor de lo que intentaban pretender.

El sonido de Naruto colgando bruscamente el teléfono despabiló a Sasuke de sus cavilaciones. Parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, y rápidamente volvió su concentración a la melodramática telenovela que su distraída búsqueda de canales le había dejado como espectáculo.

:-:-:-:

—Creo que Sasuke sospecha algo. —Itachi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y acercó una mano a su boca. Dio unos golpecitos suaves con su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, apenas aguantándose las ganas de mordisquearse las uñas.

—Bueno, Sasuke es inteligente —señaló Minato despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Asumió que el tema quedaba zanjado y se acercó al pelinegro con intención de despejar lo que suponía como insulsas preocupaciones.

—Acabas de llamar estúpido a tu hermano. —Fue la exagerada deducción de Itachi. Minato congeló sus movimientos y se tardó un poco más de lo usual en parpadear. En un segundo hizo un recuento de sus palabras y finalmente contestó con una sonrisa divertida, al mismo tiempo que retomaba los movimientos, un tanto acechantes, que le acercarían al otro.

—Naruto no es estúpido, sólo distraído. Además no le interesa tanto mi vida como para estar notando cosas. —Itachi lo miró evidenciando desconfianza, pero el rubio no le dio oportunidad de rumiar sus dudas por mayor tiempo. Sujetó la mano cercana a sus labios para apartarla y quedar libre de cualquier obstáculo. Se inclinó furtivamente con un claro objetivo, pero se detuvo a un par de centímetros del expectante rostro para soltar un último comentario importuno.

—O tal vez sólo sé disimular mejor. —Las cejas de Itachi se alzaron y sus labios formaron una media sonrisa incrédula. Hubiera soltado alguna contestación en defensa si el aliento cálido y extremadamente cercano de Minato no lo hubiera estremecido hasta la mudez.

—De cualquier forma, qué importa… —Los temporalmente pasmados labios fueron sellados de manera terminante.

:-:-:-:-:

—¿Qué traes? Estás más amargado de lo normal.

Sasuke suspiró exasperado ante la falta de tacto en la observación de Naruto, y cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

—Creo que mi hermano es raro —admitió con pesadumbre.

—Eso es cosa de los Uchiha, ¿no? Tú también eres raro. —Sasuke volteó hacia Naruto con promesas asesinas en su mirada. El rubio se silenció de inmediato y pasó saliva nerviosamente.

—¡Idiota! Quiero decir que…, bueno, piensa en esto, ¿tu hermano se encierra en su habitación con algún otro de sus amigos? —Las pupilas de Naruto se fijaron en el techo durante los segundos que le tomó meditar una respuesta.

—No, usualmente sale con sus amigos, no los trae a la casa.

—Ajá, de acuerdo, ¿entonces por qué siempre lleva a Itachi a su habitación? —Naruto se mostró inexpresivo por algunos momentos hasta que, progresivamente, una sonrisa conocedora partió sus labios.

—Pues es obvio… Heh, Sasuke, ¡qué lento eres! —Sasuke sintió una venita en su sien comenzar a palpitar incesantemente. Entrecerró los ojos, clavándolos sobre el insolente chico que tenía la osadía de creerse más listo que él.

Sasuke se preparaba para alguna réplica audaz que pusiera a Naruto en su lugar, cuando se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta estacionándose fuera de la casa, y el rubio se arrojó como bólido hacia la puerta.

:-:-:-:

—Ngh..., espera. —Itachi se hizo de la admirable voluntad para alejar la mano que se había anidado en su entrepierna.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Oí el timbre.

—No es cierto. — Minato buscó los labios de Itachi pero éste volteó como si asomándose a la puerta cerrada pudiera adivinar lo que sucedía en el piso de abajo. Sin hacerle mucho caso, el rubio decidió besar entonces el sensible punto bajo su oreja.

—Sé lo que oí —dijo Itachi entre dientes, sobreponiéndose a un escalofrío. Minato sonrió satisfecho ante la cualidad quebradiza de la voz de aquél.

—No quieres que me detenga —declaró en un tono incuestionable. Liberó sus muñecas de las manos que las ataban y deslizó ansiosos dedos bajo la playera del otro.

Itachi realmente no podía discutir lo anterior, así que replicó con irresoluto silencio mientras alzaba lánguidamente los brazos para que Minato lo liberara de la prenda que cubría su torso.

Y entonces, un par de golpes fuertes sobre la puerta les causaron sobresaltos simultáneos.

—¡Hey, Minato, será mejor que tú y tu novio bajen si no quieren que nos acabemos la pizza! — Minato se tensó de pies a cabeza y detuvo todas sus acciones. Lentamente elevó su mirada hacia el rostro del chico atrapado bajo su cuerpo, quien había adquirido una inmovilidad similar a la suya.

—Creí que tu hermano era estúpido —acusó el pelinegro con una expresión de hastío adornando sus facciones.

—Yo nunca dije eso. —El rubio se escudó en tal comentario y mostró una sonrisa temblorosa que adquirió determinación y astucia en cuestión de instantes, al notar que Itachi había elegido dejar cualquier mortificación para después y lo miraba impaciente, luciendo ligeramente azorado.

Minato decidió ignorar la advertencia de su inoportuno hermano. Después de todo, tenía un hambre distinta que saciar primero.

-.-.-

**Fin**


End file.
